Episode 261
編 絶対の悪魔 |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen: Zettai no Akuma |Funimation Title= Tartaros Chapter - Absolute Demon |Adapted =Chapter 407 |Air Date = November 28, 2015 |Episode = 261 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = Believe in Myself |Ending Song = Azayaka na Tabiji |Adapted 2 =Chapter 408 }} Tartaros Arc: The Definitive Demon is the 261st episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 86th episode of the 2014 series. As the three Dragon Slayers are in the midst of battle against Mard Geer, Gray comes to the aid of his friends. With the tides turning, the newly-demonized Jiemma joins the fray to fend off the Mages. Now only Natsu and Gray facing him, the Underworld King goes through his final form to repent the ones blocking the pathway to his Master's revival. Summary As the group listens in to their Master via Telepathy, he orders them to return to the guild at once. Elfman refuses and decides to stay, still blaming himself for blowing up the guild. Makarov then asks Doranbolt personally to come, too, and use his Magic to erase the sight of Lumen Histoire from everyone's memories. They then watch as the Dragons ascend in the sky, with Acnologia still insisting on wanting to destroy his rival Igneel. Back at the Dragon Slayers' fight against Mard Geer, the Twin Dragons are overwhelmed by his durability to their attacks, with Natsu stating his determination on winning the competition. Meanwhile, Mard Geer contacts Kyôka demanding her to speed up the Face timer as the latter fights Erza. Kyôka then unleashes her Curse, attacking Erza and everybody in the area. After reassuring about Kyôka, Mard Geer then reveals Tartaros's true goal behind erasing Magic; to break E.N.D.'s seal and revive him. He also reveals the reason for Zeref to create the Etherious from the Books of Zeref. As Zeref was cursed with immortality, he wished to die, thus he created powerful beings the could put him to death, with E.N.D. being his masterpiece. As Sting questions the involvement of humans in the issue, Mard Geer attacks the Dragon Slayers with his vines and chains them, summoning his Prison Flower that attacks the motionless Natsu, until it's frozen by Gray upon his appearance. After returning Natsu's scarf, he freezes the Demon's hand, addressing himself as a Devil Slayer who came to defeat him. After revealing his new power, Gray starts attacking Mard Geer with his Devil Slayer Magic, with Mard Geer recognizing it as Silver's. Gray blocks and freezes Mard Geer's incoming attacks, striking him and overpowering the latter. In an attempt to fulfill his father's wish, Gray gets about to hit the overwhelmed Demon with his Zero Sword, only to be stopped and forced back by Sabertooth's former Guild Master, Jiemma, much to both Sting's and Rogue's astonishment. Jiemma states he gave up his humanity for becoming a Demon, with power that surpasses the Nine Demon Gates. Natsu shouts at the Twin Dragons not to fear him as he charges against the demonized man just to be blocked and beaten backwards. Sting and Rogue then charge forward at their former Master, engaging in a battle with him. Mard Geer then decides to show his true form, hence entering his Etherious Form, addressing himself as Mard Geer Tartaros, the Underworld King and the Definitive Demon. As the two Slayers ready for their battle, Mard Geer taunts them, proclaiming it as the final battle. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Mard Geer Tartaros (concluded) *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Jiemma (started) *Igneel vs. Acnologia Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Terepashī}} * ** *Blast Magic * ** ** ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** Curses used * * Spells used * * ノ |Hyōma Zero no Tachi}} * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat * *Whip Talons (鞭爪 Muchizume) Armors used * * * Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **Extended conversations between the Fairy Tail Mages and Makarov, as well as the Dragon Slayers battling Mard Geer. **During their battle, a scene of Kyôka remembering Seilah is shown. *When declaring the excitement of wanting to dispatch them, Jiemma was holding the Twin Dragons in his hands in the manga. In the anime, he is facing toward them. *When retaliating against Jiemma, Sting and Rogue charge at him after being thrown in the anime. In the manga, however, they attack after breaking his grasp on them. Navigation Category:Episodes